


Best Friend or Boy Friend?

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith and Lance have an awkward "first" kiss and it's sickly sweet.





	Best Friend or Boy Friend?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote way too much OC fanfiction years ago in other fandoms with moments that were too cute to just forget about so I'm bringing back my favorites with cannon characters we all love.

“I can’t remember everyone being so happy all at once.” 

Lance agreed with a grin. He slid an empty pan with some kind of cheese like dip plastered to the glass into the sink and started scrubbing, Keith rinsing glasses on his right when Keith moved his hand in a way that splashed the water at Lance.  
“Hey!”

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” he laughed. He really was sorry.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Lance replied, splashing him back. Keith flinched away, laughing, and what followed was a water fight that left them half soaked and laughing their asses off. “Okay, okay! We need to stop. We’re just making a bigger mess.” 

The song on their radio changed and Lance's eyes lit up. Pidge had downloaded every song imaginable from Earth and Lance listened to some of his favorite songs whenever he felt homesick. 

“Gosh, I love this song,” he closed his eyes for a moment and smiled, starting to hum along to the rhythm. Taking Keith's hand Lance pulled him over in a friendly way. “Come here, dance with me,” he laughed, taking Keith's other hand. 

“I can’t dance...” Keith mumbled, though he was grinning.

“Doesn’t matter,” Lance shrugged, swaying to the rhythm and moving Keith's hands with it. He followed Lance with a laugh. “Here, I’ll show you,” Lance offered, pulling Keith closer. Keith laughed, flushing slightly. “Put your hands on my shoulders,” Lance told him and he listened. Lance put his hands high on Keith’s waist, not wanting to push the moment too far, and started swaying. “There you go~ just follow me.” He encouraged, and they swayed in slow, sloppy, giggly circles, slipping occasionally in the water on the floor. Lance took Keith’s hand and let him do an awkward spin that had him laughing and taking Lance's other hand as he put his free hand back on Keith's waist.

“I still suck at dancing,” Keith commented as they circled, with Lance's back to the counter. They laughed, their faces close. For once, he didn’t think about the fact Lance didn’t like him back. He was just happy being near him. Happy that Lance was smiling, laughing. It was nice to be like this. Without people trying to kill them, or tease them for being best friends and forgotten bonding moments. They could be happy and not feel awkward. Could laugh in each other’s faces and not-

Keith slipped on the water and fell against Lance, causing him to bumped into the counter. They had been so close that their lips had brushed when their faces had all but smashed into each other. Keith braced his hands on the counter trying to correct himself. Straightening and apologizing he asked if Lance was okay as the other boy straightened too. His hands had involuntarily moved back to Lance's waist to steady him. A brief moment of silence settled as the two stared at each other. A blush rose into Lance's cheeks and Keith could feel heat creeping up his neck. Here, staring into Lance's eyes, breathing in his scent, laughing and smiling with him, here was his chance. He’d been in love with Lance for three years, and he felt this could be their moment. _I have tried so hard for an opportunity like this... I’m not going to pass this up..._

“I’m sorry I smashed my face against yours,” he apologized, and a pale blush rose into his face and ears. It was hard to keep eye contact. He swallowed thickly and in a bit of a lower tone asked “...Can I do it again?” 

Lance stared up at him, completely taken back. Was Keith asking what he thought he was asking?! Lance's heart stuttered, then froze, too afraid to hope. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind, both arguing that Keith was and that he couldn’t possibly...

When at first Lance did respond, Keith chickened out, laughing. “I’m just joking,” he added nervously. _Oh fuck I screwed it up. He’s going to feel awkward around me now, and everything I’ve worked so hard for will just go to shit._ “You don’t have to do anything like that, I was just trying to make you laugh. Sorry if that sounded dumb-” he had begun rambling with his heart in his throat, unable to shut up, when Lance leaned forward and pecked him on the corner of the mouth ever so gently, realizing that Keith most definitely was asking what he thought he was, and he was just as scared as Lance was to screw up their friendship. 

Keith flushed bright red and followed his lips, not wanting to pull away and offering a shy peck in return. Lance laughed and touched Keith's lips with his again, trading pecks. Again. And again. Soft, gentle pecks until finally they kissed for real. Lips matching in a rhythm, shallow but sweet, they kissed for just a moment before pulling away. 

Lance gave a shuddering laugh. “I... have wanted to do that... for so long...” he could hardly believed he had, the warmth just expanding in his chest and filling him up to the brim.

“Really?” Keith laughed. “I didn’t think you liked me back...” Keith pressed his forehead to Lance's.

“I’ve liked you since I first met you, but I didn't know how to deal with it. So I turned it into a rivalry. Then the more I got to know you, the more I fell for you,” Lance admitted shyly. Keith dared to steal Lance's lips again, and this one was even better than the last as Lance's arms snaked around his neck, and Keith's own around his waist. When at last they broke apart, Lance pulled back to look at him. “I thought you like Acxa,” he murmured, taken back when he remembered.

“Hell no,” Keith shuddered. “She's a fantastic fighter, but she's not my type.”

“Hunk?” Lance prompted.

“Awesome friend, but again, not my type” he replied. “Though he did tackle hug me once.”

“I... saw that,” admitted Lance with a chuckle. “And with the way Axca hung around you... it was one of the main reasons I didn’t think you liked me back like that... We probably would have a first kiss long before now had she been less... intense,” he grinned.

“Actually, this technically isn’t our first kiss,” Keith interjected. “Although... you probably don’t remember it.... Remember back at the celebration when you got plastered? Well, when that galra slipped their equivalent of alcohol into your drink, you started going around and kissing all of our friends, and you came up to me and half made out with me for a minute before you lost feeling in your limbs and couldn't stand any more,” he laughed, reddening. It had been the best night of Keith's life aside from this one, but he’d also been conflicted. 

“Actually...” admitted Lance, looking to the side, embarrassed. “I do remember that... I wasn’t really drunk, I just pretended to be drunk... See, at the time, I was trying to accept the fact you may never like me back, and I wanted to just... kiss you once to see what it was like before I gave up completely. But I didn’t want it to seem on purpose because I was too shy to admit it. So I kissed other people to make it seem like it was random...” His face burned.

“....Why didn’t I ever think of that?!” Keith berated himself. “That would have been perfect! Wait... is that what happened with the bonding moment?”

Lance started laughing. It was such a sweet sound, the most beautiful thing Keith had ever heard, that he almost felt bad when he silenced it with another kiss. And another. Rolling into three, when it became a solid kiss and Lance gave into him. Lips dancing, Keith set a rhythm that Lance followed and they kissed deeper and deeper, warm and a little sloppy. He caught hints of his taste between sighs and breaths, something he couldn’t place. A pure, gentle taste that subtly reminded him of mountain air. He made a sound in his throat, a low groan of pleasure, and Lance laughed again, pulling away. 

“We’re going to get caught,” he laughed. Keith rested his hands on Lance's hips before lifting him up onto the counter, and kissing him again.

“Let them come,” he murmured between kisses. And so they did. The sound of the galley door opening caught Lance's attention, and he turned to look, straightening a bit much to Keith’s disappointment. Hunk walked in and froze, and Keith gave him a venomous look.

"I know you're going to kill me for this later," Hunk was stammering as he hid behind the door facing. "But they actually need us on the bridge so..." He gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah so okay I guess I'll see you two up there! Don't mind me I'll just be going!" And with that he was running back down the hall and out of sight. Wait till Pidge heard Coran had won the bet.


End file.
